W sercu mrocznej Puszczy
Zmierzch Bogów: Walka o Życie - część 3, odcinek 2. Shad'Ya:-Anagram... załatwiłeś mnie... anagramem. Noireht:-W rzeczy samej. Shad'Ya:-Noireht... Therion. Jeszcze tylko brakowało, byś był Noirehtleb. Jakbym się wtedy nie domyśliła... Noireht:-Wygląd i tak by cię zmylił. Shad'Ya:-A więc... Noirehcie... Beltherionie... ehh... które z tych imion jest twoim prawdziwym? Noireht:-Żadne. Jestem Khyriaan, Shad'Yo. Bogini opadła szczęka. Shad'Ya:-S-stwórca ognia? Uśmiechnął się serdecznie. Khyriaan:-Zaiste. Shad'Ya:-To dlatego płomień w twej duszy... był jaśniejszy od mojego... Ale... dlaczego? Jakim cudem byłeś opętany przez ciemność? I jak to możliwe panować jednocześnie nad elfami światła Álfheimu i mrocznymi elfami Svartalfheimu? Khyriaan:-Nigdy nie byłem opętany przez ciemność. Beltherion był. Przyjmując nową postać, tracisz trochę z siebie.. musisz grać osobę, którą nie jesteś. Część cech charakteru, które udajesz przylega do tej postaci. Powiem ci szczerze: najchętniej byłbym cały czas sobą. Ani Beltherion ani Noireht nie jest do końca mną. Zszedłem na ziemię i wywołałem bunt przeciwko oprawcom Rhunna. Niestety moi ludzie przegrali. Odeszliśmy z Mitgardu do Álfheimu, gdzie staliśmy się elfami. Oczywiście przed naszym przybyciem, oni już tam żyli, jednakże byli to bogowie z dynastii Wanów, pokonanej przez Asów. Shad'Ya:-A mroczne elfy? Khyriaan:-Rządząc elfami, jako Beltherion musiałem, według prawa álfheimskiego skazywać winnych pewnych wykroczeń na wygnanie. Mimo to, nie chciałem ich opuszczać, więc przybrałem postać Noirehta, władcy wygnańców. Czy zaspokoiłem już twoją ciekawość? Shad'Ya:-Tak. Khyriaan:-Dobrze więc. Przejdźmy się. Chcę ci pokazać najwspanialszy obiekt znajdujący się na terytorium mrocznych elfów... Skałę Piorunów. --- --- --- --- --- --- Throst:-Urodziłem się w Dziewiątym Wszechświecie. Jest to świat opanowany przez naukę, gdzie wycinają drzewa, by przerabiać je na papier, gdzie bogowie nie chodzą po ziemi, gdzie zamiast powietrza jest trujący gaz. Pomyślałem: "Jak chory musiał być ten, kto go stworzył. Gdybym tylko mógł uczynić świat lepszym...". Wtedy natrafiłem na Stwórczynię, pogrążoną w żałobie. Opowiedziała mi swoją historię, powiedziała, że chciała tylko stworzyć świat, w którym nauka będzie wysoko rozwinięta, by pomagać ludziom. Odetchnąłem - nie była to wina stwórcy. Niestety większość ludzi zawsze winą obarcza stwórcę, nie widząc, że TO W NICH LEŻY PROBLEM. To oni zniszczyli świat, Stwórczyni uczyniła go dobrym. Eithne:-Co było dalej? Po twoim spotkaniu ze Stwórczynią? Throst:-Wyruszyłem w podróż, szukając pozostałości natury. Świat był dyskiem, więc wystarczyło iść wzdłuż jego krawędzi. Na samym środku znalazłem ostatnie drzewo - jesion. Eithne:-Taki jak Yggdrasil? Throst:-Taki jak Yggdrasil. Urzekło mnie to drzewo. Wyobrażałem sobie, co by było, gdyby świat opierał się na takim cudzie natury. Postanowiłem wtedy zgłębić jej tajniki. Nie było to trudne, albowiem zostało jej tak mało, że nie miała zbyt wielu tajemnic. Wczułem się w to drzewo i wtedy w mym umyśle otworzyła się brama. Ujrzałem gorejące drzwi. Przeszedłem przez nie. Za nimi była pusta przestrzeń. Pomyślałem wtedy o tym, za czym tęskniłem. Za światłem, za żywiołami, wielkimi mocami natury... i za starym jesionem, który napełnił mnie harmonią. Gdy otworzyłem oczy, ujrzałem o wiele dorodniejszy, kwitnący jesion. I nazwałem go Yggdrasilem. I wypełniłem wyobraźnią przestrzeń energią kosmiczną. I stworzyłem mój wszechświat, mój piękny wszechświat, gdzie natura wciąż kwitnie, a bogowie chodzą między ludźmi. Eithne:-Ale jeśli serio stworzyłeś ten świat, to po co bierzesz udział w turnieju o władzę, skoro i tak jesteś władcą? Throst:-Chcę, żeby mieszkańcy tego świata dobrowolnie zaakceptowali mnie jako władcę. Altheiss, Stwórczyni wszechświata czwartego mówiła mi, że we wszechświecie trzecim Stwórca tyranizuje ludzi, nie pozwala im dobierać swych władców, nie pozwala na nic. Słyszałem, że każdy kolejny wszechświat, jeśli nie jest eksperymentem, tak jak wszechświat dziewiąty, jest lepszy. Eithne:-Dlaczego myślałeś, że nadaję się, by stworzyć wszechświat jedynasty? Nie mam wizji. Throst:-Czy jest w tym świece coś, co ci nie pasuje? Twój wszechświat nie musi się wiele różnić od mojego. Mogłabyś po prostu usunąć wady. Chociaż to właśnie nie nasze światy, lecz ich mieszkańcy stwarzają problemy. Eithne:-Więc cała ta wojna bogów... mogłaby nie istnieć? Ale kto by wtedy rządził? Throst:-Myślę, że Asowie i Wanowie umieliby się dogadać. Tak jak teraz... żyją razem, a przez tę wojnę wielu zginęło. Tylko tyle się zginęło. Eithne:-A Ymir? Stworzyłeś też Ymira? Throst:-Myślę, że Ymir był uosobieniem wszystkich negatywnych emocji, które wtedy odczuwałem. Gdy tworzyłem świat, wszystkie moje emocje i myśli ożywały... To było uczucie, którego nie jestem w stanie opisać słowami. Eithne:-Więc zapewne wiesz, gdzie znajduje się Skała Piorunów? Throst:-Sam ją stworzyłem. Powiem tyle: najbliżej niej jest teraz Shad'Ya i nie mamy już szans jej prześcignąć. Możemy jedynie ruszyć w jej stronę. A teraz wracajmy do Thyri, Yrsy i Asgeira. Musimy obmyślić plan działania. --- --- --- --- --- --- Tymczasem Runa i Egir poszukiwali Throsta lub Tore'a. Niestety nie znaleźli żadnego z nich. Egir:-Zdaje mi się, że chodzimy w kółko... Runa:-Nie. Zapuszczamy się coraz głębiej w puszczę, zobacz - jest coraz mniej światła. Wydaje mi się, że już jesteśmy za głęboko. Musimy zawrócić. Egir:-Ostatnio, gdy cię posłuchałem, wpadliśmy na watahę wargów! Runa:-Wiem. Ale czy widzisz sens zapuszczania się w Mrok? Na pewno nie jest nim otoczona Skała Piorunów, legendy mówią, że jej blask jest widoczny w promieniu dwustu mil! A jeśli będziemy dalej podążać ścieżką, którą obraliśmy, znajdziemy się w zupełnej ciemności. Egir:-Masz rację. Dobrze więc, zawrócimy, ale tym razem to ja prowadzę. Musimy szybko znaleźć Tore'a i dołączyć do Throsta. Coś mi mówi, że idą właściwą drogą. Runa:-Więc prowadź. --- --- --- --- --- --- Khyriaan zaprowadził Shad'Yę do labiryntu. Zamiast typowego żywopłotu, porastały go krzewy czarnych róż, ulubionych kwiatów mrocznych elfów. Khyriaan:-Labirynt ma chronić Skałę Piorunów przed krasnoludami. Shad'Ya:-Dlaczego? Tylko oni umieją wykuwać z niej bronie? Khyriaan:-Właśnie o to chodzi. Skała Piorunów powstała nie po to, by wykuwać z niej bronie, lecz by utrzymywać równowagę pomiędzy światłem, a mrokiem Svartalfheimu. Nie wiem, czy widziałaś, ale do najdalszych zakątków Puszczy nie dociera światło. Gdyby nie Skała, cały Svartalfheim by tak wyglądał. Shad'Ya:-Więc... krasnoludy ją niszczą? Khyriaan:-Tak. Próbowałem im to tłumaczyć, zarówno pod postacią Noirehta, jak i Beltheriona, ale oni myślą, że po prostu chcemy ukraść im źródło surowca. Shad'Ya:-Mówiono mi, że Skała się odradza. W czym więc problem? Khyriaan:-Tak, odradza się, lecz krasnoludy wykorzystują więcej jej zasobów, niż zdąży się odrodzić. Zniszczyliby ją. Dla nich to tylko surowiec. Shad'Ya:-A wszystkie próby wytłumaczenia im tego kończą się wojną? Khyriaan:-Zgadłaś. Dlatego właśnie podbiliśmy ich terytorium, wokół Skały zasadziliśmy drzewa i labirynt. To właśnie my stworzyliśmy Puszczę. To było potrzebne. Shad'Ya:-A oni uważają was za morderców... Khyriaan:-Uważam, że zabijanie do niczego nie prowadzi, ale sama powiedz: czy lepiej zabić parę krasnoludów, czy pozwolić by zniszczyli Skałę i doprowadzić do zagłady CAŁEGO Svartalfheimu? Czasami nie ma wyboru. Shad'Ya nie zdążyła odopowiedzieć, gdyż oślepiło ją światło, dobiegające z północy. W tym miejscu labirynt się kończył. Przetarła oczy i ujrzała Skałę. Shad'Ya:-Odnalezienie jej było celem zadania tej części turnieju... Jeśli teraz wrócę, nie uwierzą mi. Khyriaan:-Pozwolę ci wziąć część skały ze sobą, wykujesz sobie z niej broń. To samo krasnoludy robiły masowo i było to złe, lecz jesteś tylko jedną osobą i jeśli zaczerpniesz ze Skały jednorazowo, ona i tak się odrodzi. Weź kilof - podał jej narzędzie. Bogini podeszła do cudu natury i odrąbała kawałek, wystarczający na zrobienie broni. Khyriaan:-Chodźmy do kuźni. --- --- --- --- --- --- Nagle drogę Asgeirowi, Thyri, Throstowi, Eithne i Yrsie ze strony zachodu przeciął Tore. Ze wschodu natomiast nadeszli Egir i Runa. Egir:-Jesteśmy wszyscy? Eithne:-Prawie. Throst:-Shad'Ya znowu została porwana. Ona ma do tego talent, nie powiem. Asgeir:-A czego się spodziewać po pomiocie Surtura? Runa:-Osobiście spodziewałam się wojowniczości. Yrsa:-Wiecie że Sigrid jest w ciąży? Eithne:-Nieprawda. Yrsa:'-Ale Throst mówił... Throst:-Powiedziałem to, by odwrócić twoją uwagę. Yrsa:-A szkoda... Tore:-Lepiej wyjdźmy już z tego lasu. Eithne:-Musimy znaleźć Skałę. Throst:-Skała już została znaleziona... Shad'Ya. Yrsa:-Myślałam, że porwały ją mroczne elfy... Throst:-Tak też się stało, lecz ich władca zaprowadził ją do Skały. Runa:-Nie trzeba jej ratować? Throst:-Władca mrocznych elfów jest tą samą osobą, co władca elfów światła. Yrsa:-Beltherion! A więc wszystko rozumiem! Throst:-Poza tym muszę się rozmówić z Alvissem. To ważne. Asgeir:-No to faktycznie nie ma co tu stać. Ruszamy! --- --- --- --- --- --- Alviss:-Czego więc chciałeś? Throst stał przed nim, wpatrując się w niebo. Alviss:-I jak to możliwe, że możesz być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie? Throst:-Mogę wiele rzeczy, o których nawet ci się nie śniło. Chodzi mi o Skałę Piorunów. Alviss:-Nie znaleźliście jej. Throst:-Shad'Ya ją znalazła. Alviss:-Nie przyniesie nam jej. Throst:-O tym właśnie chciałem porozmawiać. Nie możecie odzyskać Skały, jeśli chcecie, by Svartalfheim żył. Alviss:-Jeśli miałeś taką teorię, powinieneś powiadomić mnie o niej od razu. Throst:-Zadanie zostało zadane, a ja nie chciałem przerywać turnieju. Na szczęście zadanie brzmiało "Znajdź Skałę Piorunów" a nie "Sprowadź Skałę z powrotem w ręce krasnoludów". Alviss:-TO NASZA WŁASNOŚĆ! Throst:-Czy byłeś kiedyś w Puszczy? Widziałeś Ciemność? Obezwładniający mrok, zabijający wszystko w swym zasięgu? Runa i Egir prawie w niego weszli! Elfy na wygnaniu mają rację! Alviss:-Chciałeś powiedzieć MROCZNE elfy. Pewnie są w zmowie z tą ciemnością! Throst:-To wy nazwaliście ich mrocznymi elfami. Prawda jest taka, że są to wygnańcy z Álfheimu, którzy postanowili zacząć nowe życie w svartalfheimkiej puszczy. Alviss:-To oni stworzyli tę puszczę, tak jak my stworzyliśmy Svartalfheim. Throst uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Throst:-Jesteś pewien, że to wy stworzyliście Svartalfheim? Nazywacie siebie Stwórcami? Alviss:-Ja... nie... Kim ty właściwie jesteś? Throst:-Myślę, że to wiesz. Usłuchasz mnie posłusznie. Ogłosisz zwycięstwo Shad'Yi w zadaniu, bez żadnych komentarzy. Potem przeczytasz wolę Odyna, kto ma odpaść i odprawisz nas zgodnie z prawem gościnności. A kiedy już odejdziemy, zapomnicie o Skale Piorunów, a bronie będziecie wykuwać z tego, co macie. Alviss:-T-t-tak, panie. Throst:-Nienawidzę zmuszać nikogo do czynienia mojej woli, lecz tym razem nie mogę doprowadzić do zniszczenia MOJEGO świata tylko ze względu na kaprysy jego mieszkańców. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu, zostawiając oszołomionego Alvissa sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. --- --- --- --- --- --- Shad'Ya trzymała w dłoni wspaniały, dwuręczny miecz o czerwonej klindze. Rękojeść zdobiły rzędy płomieni poprzeplatane z błyskawicami. Khyriaan:-Trzymasz w dłoni jedyny miecz ze stali piorunów, a każdy dobry miecz powinien mieć nazwę. Shad'Ya:-Imię miecza powinno być czymś wyjątkowym... Khyriaan:-Nazwij go Ocalały. Wszystkie inne bronie z tegoż minerału zostały zniszczone. Shad'Ya:-Ocalały... na pewno zabierze do Hel wiele dusz... Khyriaan:-Pamiętaj, by nie zabijać, gdy nie jest to potrzebne. Shad'Ya włożyła miecz do pochwy i przytaknęła. Shad'Ya:-Beltherionie... Khyriaan:-Wiesz, że to nie moje imię.. Shad'Ya:-Tak, ale najprawdopodobniej już zawsze będziesz mi się z nim kojarzył. Khyriaan:-Co chciałaś powiedzieć? Shad'Ya:-Spotkamy się jeszcze? Khyriaan:-Możesz być tego pewna. A teraz chodź, wyprowadzę cię z lasu. Pamiętaj o tym, czym jest Skała, gdy będziesz wyciągać z pochwy Ocalałego. Shad'Ya:-Będę pamiętała. --- --- --- --- --- --- Czekali już na nią na polanie wszyscy, włącznie z Alvissem. Alviss:-Czy pragniecie zobaczyć się z Sigrid przed ogłoszeniem werdyktu? Runa:-Tak. Ale pragniemy także czego innego - odłamków Oka Światów, tak, by każdy z nas mógł się komunikować. Alviss:-Jak zawsze mądra decyzja, córko Mimira. Otrzymacie takowe. Chodźcie za mną. Tym razem wejście na wieżę nie zmęczyło tak bogów. Alviss wyrzekł "Utgard" i na ekranie pojawiła się Sigrid. Sigrid:-Witajcie. Poszło wam cudownie! Egir:-Nie tak cudownie jako mogło... zabłądziliśmy. Runa:-Walczyłam z wargiem... Sigrid:-Ale sobie poradziłaś! Runa:-Zrozumiałam, że jestem za słaba, by się obronić. Wiedza to niekiedy za mało. W przerwie pomiędzy rundami poćwiczę. Eithne:-A ty jak tam się miewasz, Sig? Sigrid:-Oprócz tego, że jestem zmuszona do przebywania z osobą, z którą nie chcę przebywać - to dobrze. Yrsa:-Oj tam, on jest ładny! Sigrid:-A ja nie jestem taka pusta jak ty, to upierdliwy idiota jest! Yrsa:-Zobaczymy, co będziesz mówić za parę lat. Sigrid:-Najprawdopodobniej zabiję się, gdy skończę swój plan. Egir:-Nie wydaje mi się, byś była do tego zdolna. Sigrid:-To wynajmę zabójcę. Eutanazja, czy samobójstwo, co za różnica... Thyri:-Nie! Przybędziemy cię odwiedzić. Napiszę dla ciebie tomik poezji. Sigrid:-Dzięki Thyri... Thyri:-Zrobię to! Asgeir, ty też przybędziesz, prawda? Asgeir:-Jeśli chcesz.. Sigrid:-Myślę, że musicie iść... Zdradzę wam coś... W Wanaheimie czeka was trudna próba... próba uczuć... Obraz rozmył się... Alviss:-Córka Eir ma rację... Próba uczuć będzie trudniejsza, niż myślałem, Odyn zdradził mi ją... Oczywiście wy dowiecie się na miejscu... Wszyscy, prócz Tore'a. Przykro mi, nie zaliczyłeś próby, młody boże pokoju. Tore:-Ale... Alviss:-Nie udało ci się przez twą ucieczkę. Zostawiłeś przyjaciół na pastwę wargów. Tore:-Ci "przyjaciele" są o wiele silniejsi. Alviss:-Co nie zmienia faktu, że ich opuściłeś. Tore:-Dobrze więc, jeśli tak widzicie sprawiedliwość, nie będę się kłócił. Kłótnia to forma walki. Żegnajcie. Alviss:-Pozostali, radzę się lepiej przygotować na Wanaheim. To nie są już żarty. Walczycie tu o ŻYCIE. Lepiej o tym pamiętajcie..